The present invention relates to a debris guard for keeping debris from between a housing and a cylinder pivotal with respect to the housing.
Some agricultural tractors with 3-point hitch systems include hydraulic hitch cylinders with one end coupled to a bell crank and a second end coupled to a fixed pivot adjacent to a tractor housing, such as the differential case. Debris can become trapped between the barrel of the cylinder and the outer wall of the housing. As the cylinder extends and retracts, this debris can become packed and can exert a side load on the cylinder which can cause cylinder seal failure and leakage, and/or pin or bearing wear or failure. Movable shields and bellows have been used in attempts to avoid this problem. However, shields may still allow small debris to become trapped, and bellows can tear and allow debris to enter and become trapped.